


Symbiotic

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Doctor Fest [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Shuttle crash, Julian, Odo, and my warped imagination, what more do you need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of dialogue is telepathic and is written in //this// fashion.

They were going down like a rock. The sudden Jem Hadar attack on the tiny shuttle sent it spinning out of control only to be caught up in a planet’s gravitational pull, causing the engines to stall…they were going down. 

“Secure yourselves,” Odo shouted to his passengers, a small medical team he was ferrying back to DS9, consisting of two nurses and Doctor Bashir. 

“I set the distress beacon,” Julian shouted as he shoved himself into a seat and strapped himself in, giving a once over to his team, they were secure too. All he could do was trust in Odo’s ability to manage this crate and get them down in one piece. 

Odo checked and rechecked the scanners; there was no significant amount of land to land on for this planet was covered in water, not that it would matter, for hitting the surface of the ocean would be the same as hitting a mountain. He did his best to reroute some power to give him some control, but when it came…it came too late…they hit…hard. 

It took him a while before he realized his surroundings again, and the situation. The shuttle had crashed into the ocean, the internal damage was extreme, as he could just make out from the light of the few consol fires, and from the window, they were sinking fast. Between the pressure of the ocean and the cracks in the shuttle that was already taking on water, it was only a matter of time. Being a shape shifter he was able to melt himself out from the wreckage that would have pinned a normal solid and edged his way back to where the wreckage covered his passengers. He was unsure how to take what he found; only Julian Bashir was alive, the other two died on impact, and Odo was convinced that had Julian been a typical human he would have died too, however…what good would it be for him to survive the crash if he was only going to drown in minute’s time? 

Moving more on instinct, Odo freed Julian of his straps, and then searched for the medical kit. Once found he scanned Doctor Bashir and was glad that it wasn’t too serious, a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a fractured ulna, otherwise he would survive…normally. He injected Julian with the standard antibiotics, and then searched the remains of the wreckage that was filling with water fast. 

There was no communications, no place to transport too, if they had a working transporter, options were limited. He splashed around the water back to Julian, glad the young doctor was unconscious, but a part of him couldn’t accept the idea of watching him drown…not if he could so something…there had to be something. 

An idea struck Odo, it was a wild idea, and it might not work, but to do nothing was assuring Doctor Bashir’s death. It was a strange concept, but he couldn’t see why it wouldn’t work…he melted himself into his liquid form and surrounded Bashir’s body, engulfing him, all accept his face…then forming a pocket within and around the young man, he closed the gap as water was about to reach Julian’s face. Julian Bashir was now fully with inside him, or as close to it as he could, for this was still a shape, and eventually he would have to give this up too and became all liquid…so unless he found a way for Julian to survive, he would still die; but at least he had time…four hours. 

Odo extended a tentacle to the now shattered window, the shuttle filled with water and used it to pull his current self out, and then formed flats, swishing himself upward to the surface…there, there should be air, and hopefully Julian would awake before the four hours, and be able to maintain himself on the surface while Odo regenerated…hopefully. He breached the surface and opened a segment to let in air, and shuttered as he felt Julian start to gag…the atmosphere was not compatible! 

He closed the segment, hoping that Julian still had enough good air to survive, he didn’t even consider to check the atmosphere, he didn’t think they would live this long. He could still sense Julian struggling to breath, and shifted himself, taking much effort to create gills in his half jelly half fishlike form, thus producing oxygen within, and Julian settled, his breathing becoming normal once more. 

Odo waited and waited, floating just near the surface, wondering what he could do or should do when and if Julian came too. If the young human couldn’t breath the atmosphere, surely he was just as dead as if he had drowned, but after coming this far, he couldn’t accept the idea of simply letting the young healer die; but he was feeling that choice was slipping from him as time passed and no answers revealed themselves, he couldn’t hold this form forever and Julian Bashir would die. 

The time was upon him and had passed as he struggled to hold the shape that allowed the precious life within him survive, feeling Julian’s heart beat, sensing his life on every level. //I wonder is this what a mother feels while carrying a child?// he thought several times during the long wait and struggle, becoming more and more certain that on some level it was…and at this moment Julian Bashir was now his child…his responsibility…his to protect and keep safe. These sudden feelings brought about thoughts of Julian over the years and how Odo had watched the young pup grow and mature, showing he possessed a streanght people denied him, seeing only the surface. Julian’s extraordinary streanght didn’t just come from his genetic make-up, but his spirit, that held strong to his beliefs even in the face of death. He watched and heard of Julian staring down Klingons, Jem Hadar, Cardassian interrogators, namely Tain, in the name of protecting or helping a patient. Odo found it hurt to think such a light in this dark existence would be put out simply because he failed to keep it alive…he had to try, but in the end…nature won…he could not retain his form and melted…

*************

His head hurt, his ribs hurt, and his left arm, that was what he felt as his senses started to come to him. He felt warm, safe, like being snuggled in a blanket and all he wanted to do was sleep…

//Sleep// a soft familiar voice echoed, so he turned to his good side, groaning from the pain in the hurt area, but sleep still won out and he dreamed. He dreamed that he was floating in a vast ocean, beneath the waves, like a merman from tales of old, only he was not alone, someone or something was with him, apart of him, watching over him, keeping him safe and helping him heal…it was a wonderful dream, for he also felt wanted…something he had not felt for a long, long time; it felt good to be wanted enough by someone to keep him safe. 

Once again he felt his senses about him, the pain was a lot less, his ribs still were sore and his arm…he would have to tend to that, but his head felt much better, as he shifted slowly, easily…the movement felt…strange. He opened his eyes and blinked…and blinked again…and again…he was underwater…and breathing. 

//Feeling better I see// the soft familiar voice echoed in his head, and now that he was more aware he could tell…it was Odo. 

//Odo?// he thought back, wondering what was happening. 

//Yes, Julian, it’s me. You seem much stronger today, I have been worried.// 

Julian looked around, it was dark, but his eyes were sensitive to the light and could make out the area around him, and on some level he found it breath taking, but that only brought back the thought of how was he breathing in the first place and what happened? //What happened, what’s going on?// he asked, realizing that he was concerned, but not in a panic…he felt safe and secure…just confused. 

//The shuttle crashed five days ago, all but you and I died on impact. This planet is mostly water and the atmosphere is not breathable by human standards. The shuttle was sinking, you were out, and I did what I could, hoping to keep you alive until help arrived. I managed to get you out in a bubbled version of myself and to the surface where I discovered that you could not breathe. I then altered myself to make gills and produce oxygen, but as you know I couldn’t hold that form forever…eventually I had to let go.// Odo thought, his emotions coming across loud and clear to Julian as if they were his own. 

Julian could feel the frustration, the struggle, the concern, the fear, the need, the guilt, the awe of surprise. //So…what happened, how am I still here?// 

//It seems that when I relaxed my form, my liquid state naturally melded around you, and somehow…we’ve bonded.// 

//Bonded?// 

//It would seem that way, Julian. I can sense all your emotions and concerns, though not your thoughts…unless they are being projected…or…//

//Or what?// Julian asked, feeling insecure, wondering what part of himself had been revealed, since he tried so hard to keep it all hidden. 

//Your dreams, I see your dreams when you sleep and hear your thoughts at that time. I have tried to ignore them, but…it’s like ignoring one’s self…not easily done; I’m sorry Julian.// 

Julian could feel Odo’s regret and concern for him, and of course he couldn’t feel angry at the one that was responsible for him being alive…now could he. //Don’t be sorry, Odo, because of you I’m alive, and…it’s not so bad…really// he thought, for he realized that it was their bond that led to him feeling secure and safe…perhaps even wanted, and having longed for those feelings he couldn’t honestly shove them away…now could he. 

//You said five day? Hasn’t there been…?// he started to ask, but then it dawned on him, //they think we wouldn’t have survived and there for no rush to claim the bodies,// Julian thought with cold realization. 

//I have kept us by the shuttle in case they do arrive, but nothing so far. It would seem that as we are bonded, when you are unconscious, I have limited use of your body…moving of your limbs…noting much. But it was enough to maneuver us back to get the medical kit and use the regenerator on your head injury and arm, though that will need more care than what we had available.// 

//Us…now that’s a new concept,// Julian replied, feeling strange, unsure, but not afraid, for he still felt like himself, just…sharing space. 

//Indeed. It seems that I have formed a gel like coat that has adapted over your body to make it possible for you to survive; that includes breathing, eating…and other stuff, plus keeping your body temperature level…fascinating if I do say so myself.// 

//Say so, I am,// Julian laughed, taking all the new developments in as best he could. He slowly brought up his good arm and looked…he wasn’t wearing his uniform, and he could see the gel like web between his fingers, making his hand look like the mermen he had been thinking in his dreams…dreams…it hadn’t been a dream, he was moving around the ocean just like them. He then looked down…he was nude. //Ah…Odo…my uniform?// he asked suddenly feeling very self-conscious

Julian felt Odo laugh…and wondered when did Odo become able to laugh? 

//It was a nuisance and a hindrance and not needed. But if you would feel more comfortable…// 

Julian felt a light tingle over his body and saw the gel like substance over his lower body darken to look like cloth and the part over his crotch thicken and darken so it wasn’t too revealing and now he seemed to be wearing a thin black pair of shorts, though it felt like he was still naked. //Whoa,// Julian laughed, feeling awed by it all. 

//Better?//

//Ah…much, thank you. So…Odo…ah, this seems to work well for me, but how are you doing?// Julian asked with concern. 

//Ever the healer,// Odo replied lightly. //I too am benefiting from our union, Julian. Through you, I am coming to understand much of what I was…missing, being separate from you. I am coming to understand emotions, and I find I enjoy them very much.// 

Julian felt glad that Odo was getting something positive out of this experience, he would have felt bad, even guilty if it had been totally one sided. //So, what now?// 

//Now that you are awake we can maneuver more freely back to the shuttle and retrieve the rest of the medical supplies and the distress beacon. As I said, I only had limited use of your limbs, it was like manipulating play dough,// Odo teased. 

Julian laughed, he wasn’t use to Odo having a sense of humor, but he had to admit he liked it. //Play dough…where did you hear that old term?// he asked. 

//From you, one of your dreams…it seemed that on some level you were aware of what was happening, and I saw you dream that you were made of play dough and were being manipulated. Sadly I believe old memories were in there also, for you were taking away dried up pieces of clay and being given different ones…until you were an entire new color, but still shaped the same.// 

//Oh,// Julian said, feeling unsure even a bit angry and a bit scared…he never shared things like that with anyone…ever. 

//Again I am sorry, Julian, but I can not help it. I am aware of you as you are aware of me,// Odo replied. 

Julian was quiet inside and out, sorting through his emotions, //Well, I guess we have to get use to it. Um…is this…?//

//I don’t know how permanent our bond is, I have not attempted to separate us in fear of you dying.// 

Julian raised a brow, //Makes sense. Well…nothing to do but accept it…yes?// 

//Yes. Now, do you feel up to a swim?// 

Julian was going to say yes, when he felt the humor behind Odo’s thoughts…he was swimming already. //Funny, Odo. No one is going to believe you have a sense of humor,// Julian replied warmly. 

//No one is going to believe that you are quiet the modest type, so it would seem that perhaps others know us little,// Odo replied, a bit of sharpness and hurt in his tone. 

//I’m sorry, Odo, I didn’t meant to hurt your feelings. I only meant…//

//I know, I know. It is just that before our union I didn’t even admit I had feelings to be hurt, and now that I know I do, I can look back to see others thought more like I did…that I had none. But you never did that Julian, thank you. You always took my feelings into consideration even when I would have sworn I didn’t have any.// 

Julian could feel the gratitude,//Ah, you are most welcome. As I thank you again for saving my life.// 

//A sheer must, Julian. Now…the shuttle lies to your right. Beware there are some predators about, but nothing to be too concerned with…we tend to scare most of them off.//

//Okay. By the way, how was I eating, I don’t feel starved or thirsty?//

//I filter the water with the thin membrane over you mouth, so when you want to drink you do. When you want to breathe, I filter in air…quite effectively I might add. As for food…?//

Julian had a sudden bad feeling about this…//What?// 

//Lets just say there is a reason the local life is afraid of us.//

//Ah…raw fish…yuck!// 

Odo laughed, //Well you didn’t mind when you were unconscious and it kept you alive.// 

//Well, than I’m leaving meal times to you…// Julian shivered, feeling nauseated at eating a fish while it was still kicking…err…swimming. 

//As you wish,// Odo replied. 

It was subtle but Julian felt a wave of warmth and something else he couldn’t quite identify flow through him at Odo’s last words, and then shook his head and started swimming, feeling like the king of the sea. 

 

**************

It had been difficult going into the shuttle, knowing the bodies of those he knew and called friend were within, but he had, and after a few days, gathered enough courage to disengage them from their seats and buried them in the depths of the sea. 

It had been almost a week since he had waken to find that he and Odo had melded and bonded to form a new symbiotic life form as Julian called it, and still no sign of anyone coming to this planet to investigate the accident or attempt to retrieve the bodies. Julian had scavenged what he could of the shuttle and placed everything in a large satchel that he found, for he could not work on the beacon underwater, the parts would fry out if he opened the case. So, he gathered tools, all the equipment he thought he would need and could use if dry, the medical kit, his com badge, which he placed on a string and wore like a necklace, for even though it looked like shorts, they were not. He also made a home crafted knife, for he didn’t know what he would find as he went in search of land, just enough to dry the equipment and work on the beacon. 

He picked a direction for he didn’t have anything to go by and started swimming, floating along currents when he was tired and scouting the area. 

//Aquaman was blond from the images you are showing me. You fit the description of the sidekick,// Odo replied. 

//Well, I can’t recall the ‘sidekicks’ name…so Aquaman. He was the King of the sea, and you have to admit, this does come close,// Julian laughed as he played with this worlds equivalent of Dolphins and Seals, except they remained underwater as all the creatures seemed to do, having a grand time. //Besides, I don’t have a sidekick,// he added. 

//What am I, chum a.k.a shark bait?//

Julian laughed, //No, we’re one…remember?// 

//Yeah…we are,// Odo replied, his thoughts soft and warm. Over the days it was impossible to keep his emotions away from Julian or Julian’s from him…they were merging, but still maintained separate identities. Odo realized that he had fallen for the young man, and was equally surprised to feel that Julian had done the same for him. They both admitted that it was most likely do to the bond and the fact that they shared the same space day and night, but Odo couldn’t help but believe that there was more to it. 

//Hey, I think we’re in luck!// Julian exclaimed with excitement as he started swimming, now that his body had been healed with the last of the regenerator’s power, it was solar powered, so it would recharge if they found land, as well as be a place for the beacon. The large rocky mass was large, and went high, and Julian followed it upward and when he broke the surface, he found he had to hold his breath…he was using the water for breath, this atmosphere didn’t work for him, and back into the water he went. 

//Okay, here we go,// he thought, taking a deep breath. He then resurfaced, holding his breath once again, and was glad that he could easily reach the land area, since it was not that far above the water level and placed the satchel, then dived into the water for another breath, laughing. 

//What’s so funny?//

//Only that normally a human would be doing this the other way around on Earth…that’s all,// he chuckled. Then popped back up and pulled out the equipment as fast as he could. So the sun, that shined brightly could dry it and recharge certain items. Then taking his bag, he dived back into the water. //There, we give it a day to dry, and then we’ll have to set things into stages, see how long I can hold my breath and work, for the land is too far out of the water for me to reach the items while in it.// 

//Very well. Now what?// Odo asked, feeling Julian’s excitement. 

//Well, now that we found land…we are free to explore,// he grinned. 

//We have been exploring,// Odo replied, but shared Julian’s enthusiasm to see more. //Okay, as you wish,// he stated. 

Julian smiled wide, especially every time Odo used that phrase, for he felt how much Odo cared for him when he used it. It was times like this he wish they were separate, only enough so he could show Odo how he felt about him. He knew Odo felt it, for he couldn’t hide it, as Odo couldn’t hide his emotions. Odo was in love with him and he felt himself falling for the shape shifter, the soul that was bonded to his own…that made him feel complete. //I like it when you say that,// Julian thought warmly, tenderly. 

//I like saying it// Odo replied, knowing that if he could, he would embrace Julian and hold him tight, but as he was now, it wouldn’t be the same; now he kept him alive and together they existed comfortably…even daring to say happily…but for how long. 

//What is it?// Julian asked, sensing Odo’s sudden distress, as he dove deeper into the waters, seeing if there were any caves or something neat to seek out. 

//Only that I was thinking about our return…how…?// 

Julian understood too well, //One day at a time, Odo. That’s all we can do…one day at a time. But I’m sure, knowing you the way I do now, that if ‘we’ want, ‘we’ can work something out. I know I would want too.//

//As do I,// Odo replied, feeling secure now that he could sense Julian shared not only his concern but his desire to keep what they had found, for as unique as it was…it was theirs. 

//Look!// Julian thought with excitement, as he swam harder he spotted natural crystal that was glowing, that acted like natural lanterns. Julian checked it out and found a piece that was broken off, for he didn’t like to disturb too much if he could avoid it, and tied it to another piece of string, to ware with his com badge. //Now, if we do find a cave, we’ll be able to see inside it,// he mused proudly. 

//For a grown man, you are such a child at heart,// Odo chided lovingly. 

//Ah, now you know all my secrets,// Julian teased, though it was true, Odo knew him better than anyone ever did and probably ever would. Before there could be another thought, Julian spotted movement and kicked off the wall, //Z-fish!// It was one of the rare creatures that Julian actually enjoyed eating in its natural state, as he put it. To Julian it became a delicacy, and though he had the temptation to hunt them all, he set himself a limit. First so many per a week, until he realized there were a lot of Z-Fish as he called them, since their strips looked like the letter z, then he set a limit per a day. He did eat other stuff to keep a balance of nutrition, now that he had the medical scanner, thankfully it was water proof. 

The second best thing about Z-Fish was the hunt…they were fast, cunning, and Julian had a blast during the chase, almost always wining, but never soar if one got away…it was part of the game, and Odo enjoyed being apart of it too. Deep down a part of him wished they could simply stay here, but he knew as did Julian, that alone, even if two spirits were here, this would become a vast lonely world…Julian was a social creature, though he was doing well now, it would be only a matter of time. Odo pushed those thoughts aside, he didn’t want Julian sensing them while he was having his play, so Odo did so, and focused on the warmth and joy that flowed through him as Julian swam, dived, churned around coral, through seaweed, and the rock obstacles that made the hunt all the much more enjoyable for him. Yep, Julian loved hunting Z-Fish, and so did Odo. 

*************

The days would pass in a semi-routine. Julian would work on the beacon as best as he could, but it was strenuous, since he had to hold his breath, and Odo found he couldn’t alter his form to adapt to the air, though deep down, Odo wondered if it was more he didn’t want too than couldn’t. Then when a set amount was done, Julian would set off exploring their new world, and true to the twentieth century cartoon character he had been talking about, Julian would aid the young Seal pups if they needed help and protect the young dolphins or other gentle creatures if he was in the area. 

The creatures could sense Julian was a good soul, and after a bit of time, accepted him being around them, sometimes coming to keep him company…especially the young. Julian found caves, new species, and new plants and mentally cataloged them, he was like a kid in a candy story, searching out more and more, but underneath it all, the sadness…the loneliness was there, though Odo knew he helped, it would never be enough, not so long as he could not hold Julian the way he knew…knew deep within needed to be held and cared for. He wondered at times why he had been given the key to this precious soul if he could not use it, but he accepted his role as well as Julian his and made each day as adventurous as they could. 

As with all worlds, predators come in all shape and sizes, it was only a mater of time before they would find one that would consider Julian fair game. It was twice the size of Julian, and almost as fast. Julian dubbed it a Rockshark, for its skin looked like a rock and could blend into the stones too easily. It was only because of the crystal Julian wore around his neck did he spot the creature in time…the thing was sensitive to light, and when the light hit its eyes, it gave itself away. It still tried to make Julian dinner, but between the light crystal and the knife, it was sent packing, hopefully going to think twice before messing with Julian again. 

Julian panted, //that was too close,// he thought. 

//I agree. You should get some more of the crystal, since it only lasts a few days once separate from the original creation.// 

//Yeah, that sounds good. Plus, I may start using that tiny cave we found to sleep in, it’ll make me feel better, knowing I won’t be floating around if it shows up again.// 

//Do you feel that?// Odo asked, curious.

//Feel what?//

//A vibration…around your chest.// 

Julian reached up and felt his com badge, and his fingers tingled, and he placed it close to his ear…it was chirping! //Someone’s here!// he exclaimed and starting swimming as fast as he could, for now he had practice, he moved very fast indeed, heading toward the beacon. 

It was only a matter of minutes before he spotted the land mass and headed upward, and broke the surface with great enthusiasm, and holding onto the sides of the land, looked about, as he held his breath. There by the beacon were two forms in environmental suits, now turning to look at him…he waved, then slipped back down in the water, got a breath and came back up, they were by the edge near him now…it was Dax and O’Brien. 

Dax was holding a tricorder as was Miles, looking at him strangely and each other. Miles spoke first; the suite altering his voice through the filer. “Julian…what the bloody hell is going on? Are you okay?” 

Julian smiled warmly and nodded yes, then held up a finger indicating one minute, and then sunk under the water, took a breath and came back up. He gestured for a writing pad, though it took a moment for them to understand he couldn’t talk, and that he had to hold his breath. 

By the time he came back up for air the third time they had a pad. Dax continued to scan him, “I’m reading Odo, but I don’t see him, and your bio signature is off…what’s going on?” 

Julian wrote: Odo w/ me…one. Long story…tell later, can’t hold breath that long. 

Then he dived back down in the water and came back up and waited as he saw Dax and Miles process what he wrote, and looked at him and their scans once more. “Are you going to be all right here, we need to take this information up to the ship,” Dax asked; confusion and fascination showing in her voice. 

Julian nodded yes. Then fingered his com bade. 

“You heard our calling you?” Miles asked. 

Julian nodded no, then pointed to pad.. [No, felt it. Signal me when you are back down here. I’m fine.] Then he smiled and dived back into the water. //Wow! They’re here, they are finally here!// he exclaimed doing tumbles and swirls in the water. Though it didn’t take long before he sensed Odo’s apprehension, //I know, I kind of like it here too, but…//

//I do understand, but another thought came to me. What if they can not separate us…if I can not alter our outer form, we can not survive outside of the ocean…// 

//I never thought of that, // Julian admitted, having been so focused on getting someone to come rescue them, finally after almost two weeks since his awakening, nineteen since the crash, they had arrived, the idea that they couldn’t leave didn’t cross his mind…until now. //Well…//

//Well…// 

//We wait and see…one day at a time. Besides, I happen to enjoy the company I have,// he replied warmly. 

//Enough to spend the rest of you life with?// 

Julian could feel the double loaded question being posed at him, but he had his answer long before now, //yes, I don’t think I could go back to being alone anyway. I’ve grown too attach to you…in more than one way. I…I love you Odo, I love the soul that I’ve been joined with and I really don’t want to be parted from you. Sure I want to go home, but I don’t want to lose you in the process.//

Odo surged a wave of love back at Julian who shared his with him, //I feel the same way, two half’s finally made whole with each other.//

//Now I know how Jadzia feels…sort of. Two as one, a true symbiotic relationship.// 

//Indeed,// Odo replied, feeling wonderful that Julian wanted what he did…to stay together, the only question was…how?

***********

The com badge vibrated again and Julian swam to the surface, this time there were three people in suits, and the new comer was Captain Sisko. He waved and smiled, as he held his breath. He saw the pad near him and shrugged his shoulders, what did they want him to say. 

“Julian, I know you can’t stay on the surface too long, so I’ll make this quick,” Sisko stated. “We don’t know how to…fix your situation, and short of keeping you in a tank, we don’t know what to do. We can’t stay in this section for long, the Jem Hadar is still about, but we picked up your beacon and your life sign, though it was off. We…” he had to wait; Julian needed to take a breath, and then was back up. “We will work on what we can do and we’ll be back. Do you need anything?” 

Julian figured out what they wanted him to say…that it was all right that they leave him here until they had answers. He held up a finger and dove back into the water, //Well, do we need anything?// he asked, having mixed feelings about all this. 

//I can think of a few things, but they would all have to be water proof,// Odo stated easily, not as badly affected as Julian. //Perhaps you can suggest they rig a underwater communication pad, so you didn’t have to hold your breath up there so long.// 

Julian broke the surface once more and took the pad, writing as quickly as he could, making the list Odo was dictating to him, than took a breath, and then wrote more telling them that it would have to be water proof and to secure the items on this land mass. He also added to let his family know he was all right, and for them not to worry, it was rather nice here, a better class of people, he joked, his dark eyes twinkling as Miles read that part. 

“I bet,” Miles retorted. Then he looked sad, “I’m sorry about this Julian, but…” 

Julian gestured that it was all right. 

“Well, you look good,” Jadzia replied with a small smile. “We’ll be back.”

Julian took the pad once more, [I know. Odo and I are fine. Adapting quite well, and as I said it’s rather nice here. Just could use a few people to liven it up,] he wrote than smiled. He didn’t want to prolong it, and gave a wave, pointed to his com badge around his neck, letting them know to contact him when they returned, and dove back into the water. 

//Well, we have a world to explore,// Julian stated, still feeling disappointed, but not too bad, for he still was with the one he wanted to be with, and he would see his friends again…some day. He just had to accept that it wouldn’t be any time soon, nor would they likely have any answers…they’re eyes didn’t look that hopeful. 

Odo knew Julian was a bit depressed, not only because he felt it, but because he didn’t hunt any Z-fish that day. Odo realized, he would have to find an answer…but to what question, that he was unsure of. 

************

To ease his depression, Julian hung around the new Seal pups, their parents not minding for they could sense he was no threat to their young, and what threat there was, Julian tried his best to keep at bay. Sometimes he would succeed and others…he would not. Yesterday had been a bummer all around, with being left behind and a RockShark feasting on two older Seals, the parents of a small grayish white seal, that now followed Julian around, like he was its new mother; and in a sense he was. Julian made sure he had food and was looked after, but did try to push the little one with the rest of the crowd, but it wouldn’t have it…Julian had been adopted. 

Julian called the seal pup, Cuddles, for it liked to cuddle with Julian when he slept, and Julian had to admit he had missed having something to hold while he slept. He could sense that Odo wished it was him, as did Julian, but it wasn’t possible. Julian thought about his physical desires and found that he didn’t have as much difficulty in that department as he had back on the station, feeling that on some level he was satisfied enough to keep the burn at bay. Julian did try to touch himself once, but if felt like cheating…cheating on Odo…with himself. Odo told him it was alright and even encouraged it, but to no avail, it didn’t feel right and he gave up on the idea all together, so Julian’s only physical comfort now came from cuddling up to a tiny Seal Pup, called Cuddles…grayish white fur, huge blue eyes, and whiskers that tickled Julian from time to time. 

Odo had been thrilled that Cuddles came into Julian and his life, for the little pup filled a gap in Julian’s life that Odo couldn’t, and not from lack of trying either. It also kept Julian’s mind off of the amount of time that was passing, for it had now been five days since they were left behind, and there was no telling how much more time would pass. Julian had adapted to life on this planet quite well, he had food, water, shelter…from the RockSharks, for there was no weather to be concerned with, and got use to the new form of movement…up, down, sideways…anyway. There of course were limitations, not breathing out of the water was a down point as was constantly being surrounded by your environment…and stuff floated… There were times that Julian just had to place a mental blind eye to things…it was all apart of adapting to his current lifestyle. 

Today was turning into a good day, Julian and Cuddles were hunting Z-Fish together, and the young pup was learning from Julian on how to catch the tricky fish, too slick for most creatures to catch. Things were going well, and Julian was about to snatch the fish when he felt the vibration before seeing what looked like a wall of debris heading his way. He just had time to grab Cuddles and protect him as it hit, tossing him around like a feather in a tornado. 

//Julian! Julian are you all right?// Odo asked with concern, feeling how scared Julian had been when that thing hit. 

//I’m fine, just a few scratches, Cuddles is simply scared. What the hell was that?//

//I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like that or felt anything like that before.//

//Well, we better find out, incase there is more of them, we’ll need to be prepared,// Julian thought and started swimming in the direction the force had come from. 

The damage and wreckage from the force was far and wide, and Julian trailed it back, feeling bad for those that didn’t survive its wake. Soon, after an hour of travel, he saw it…a large ship had crashed into the ocean…a Jem Hadar ship. 

Julian started to get closer…

//Are you sure you want to see if anyone survived? I mean, you can’t do anything for them…// Odo started to say, and felt Julian’s pain, that people would die if they had not already…for Odo was right; there was nothing he could do. 

Julian couldn’t stay away even knowing Odo was right, he continued to swim closer, but at a much slower pace. There were Jem Hadar bodies floating in the area, and Julian decided it was best to collect them, other wise this place would be swarming with RockSharks, and that was not acceptable. He stuffed them in a compartment of the broken ship, though doing his best to give them some dignity. He then started looking around the ship, and saw that the Vorta that had been on the ship had died on impact, it was the Jem Hadar that suffered, for they survived the impact, well most of them, but they drowned afterwards. Seeking out anything of use or importance, Julian moved deeper and deeper in the broken ship and suddenly he felt it…

//You feel that?// he asked. 

//Yes, like something familiar is around…staring at us,// Odo commented. 

Julian continued to search the area and was going to give up when suddenly something reached out and slapped at him…he had gotten too close to another changeling. He whirled in the water and having spotted the thing, was able to stay out of its reach. He would simply leave it be, for he had no need to capture it, and he couldn’t communicate with it…so he tried to leave the room, but the Changeling had other ideas. 

//Damn it, that little….annoyance is getting on my nerves,// Julian growled mentally, as he dived out of another tentacles way. 

//Unfortunately the only way I could have communicated with it not being in a regular form that spoke was linking with it…but now…?//

//Just as well, I don’t think I would like you ‘linking’ with it…you could have picked up bad habits,// Julian snorted with some amusement as he kicked off the side wall, still managing to stay out of this things reach. He saw an opening and attempted to make for the door, but the shape shifter caught him by the arm, the moment they touched…Julian felt the tingle and the fear. 

//I’m not going to hurt you,// Odo and Julian thought together, trying to ease the being that held them tightly by the arm. //If you want us to leave…//

Fear…more fear…pain. 

//You want us to stay?// Julian thought, amazed that this being was understanding him. 

Less fear, pain. 

Julian and Odo agreed without thought and moved inward, slowly, and the grip on their arm was less as they moved closer. Soon they were next to the changeling substance that was generating the emotions, and both Odo and Julian could sense…it was young and it was dying. Julian secured himself next to it and gently strokes it, doing his best to comfort it. 

Once more Odo was taken by how gentle a soul Julian was, to give comfort to a dying enemy, but then again, to Julian, this was now a patient that was dying…no longer an enemy, and they needed care, even if it was little; it was his nature, and what Odo loved best about the young healer. 

It didn’t take long, the last thing the changeling did was wrap itself around Julian’s arm and he held it against him, offering his warmth and his heart, so it didn’t feel alone as the time of passing arrived. And though it was difficult to tell, Odo was sure that Julian cried softly as he felt the life drain from the creature in his arms. When the last of the life was gone, the substance oozed over Julian, but he didn’t mind, it would wash off sooner or later. He sat there in the semi dark room silent, morning its passing until the tiny bark of a seal brought him back…Cuddles was looking for him. 

//Come on, Cuddles,// Julian thought, knowing the creature didn’t understand him, but followed him anyway as they headed back, to the cave Julian used to keep safe from the RockSharks when he slept back at the land mass, where someday someone would come for him. That night he curled up with Cuddles and Odo could only be there, as he felt Julian’s heart ache, not only from being alone, but from not being able to do his job…his destiny, be a doctor, and from wanting to be held…touched. 

//I love you, Julian,// Odo whispered softly in his mind. 

//I love you too, and I know that if you were not here, besides the obvious, I’d have gone crazy before now. You keep me sane, and you do make me happy…its…//

//I know, we both are more than mental creatures, but please, try and take comfort that I am always with you.//

//I will…I do, believe me…I do. Goodnight, Odo…Cuddles,// he thought and placed a small kiss on the sleeping pup and closed his eyes. 

As Julian slept, Odo pondered their situation more and more, and as he pondered he noticed a biospark in his cellular make up that was not there before. He was going to wake up Julian, but the young man was having a wonderful dream and he didn’t want to disturb him. With great effort he concentrated…part of him…not Julian…him…moved.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong fingers were caressing up and down his arm, his leg, it felt good, and he rolled slightly, allowing access to the gentle touch, seeking more, though still lost in the haze of sleep. He sighed, //that’s nice Odo,// he thought, believing it was a dream, but when there was no answer he snapped open his eyes and almost jumped…Odo was beside him. He sat up, and stared in amazement, here was Odo, and he was still…covered in the membrane that kept him alive. //How?// he thought, and realized he could no longer feel Odo or communicate with him. He tried his voice, the first time in over a month, but it sounded weird, and Odo only looked at him puzzled. 

Cuddles woke and started barking at the new form, but Julian soothed him, and soon the seal was settled in his lap as he stared with more amazement at looking at Odo, who had taken his old form, though he let his hair be longer, giving him a more free look. He smiled, and reached out and caressed Odo’s face and was rewarded by the warm smile on his love’s face and in his warm eyes. He wanted to know how this came about, but by the look in Odo’s eyes, his love had other ideas, he only hoped Cuddles would understand as he gently pushed the young pup aside and opened his arms and felt Odo’s body press against his, //So good,// he though, having wanted to be touched and held for so long. He then felt warm lips press against his neck and he arched it so Odo had more access as he caressed the strong form under his hands and wrapped his legs around, wanting to merge their bodies, but only so far, wanting, desiring the sweet friction of two bodies rubbing against each other. 

Soon thin warm lips found his and their mouths merged as they kissed for the very first time, a wave of emotions filled them both and the passion between them burned hot, as they both pressed harder against each other. They both could feel the need long since denied would not be so anymore…they desired each other, they would have each other. 

The two bodies floated in the water, tightly wrapped around each other, arms, legs, intertwined, their mouths sucking the sweetness from the other, no one more dominate than the other, just the pure pleasure of their connection. The passion between them boiled, as they ignored the barking of a seal pup that didn’t understand the strange sounds the creatures before it was making or what they were doing and didn’t seem like they would stop anytime soon either. 

Suddenly Julian broke the kiss, his breath coming in gasps, and all he could think of what the sweet friction against his groin from a very hot and hard erection from his lover…Odo, his Odo. His hips thrusted faster and faster, his back arched, Odo sucked on his neck…biting his neck, a primal act of marking one’s mate…it sent him over the edge; his body exploded, he shouted in ecstasy, and then when he though it would end, he felt his love’s body vibrate, and it shimmered through him, sending him once more to the edge and over…then sweet…sweet oblivion filled him. 

//Julian…Julian?// 

//Oh, Odo,// he thought, his eyes still closed, his body feeling very sated, //I just had the most incredible dream, we made love,// he sighed with sweet bliss. 

//It wasn’t a dream, love. We did make love,// Odo thought to him, his love full and he emotions alive with excitement. 

Julian opened his eyes and sat up, he felt the weakness of having sex in his body, but as he looked around he was alone. //Were are you…how?// he asked, confused and stunned.

//I’m here,// Odo thought, and a small tentacle formed from the gel membrane and tickled Julian’s side. 

//Stop that,// Julian laughed, then eased into a chuckle when it did stop. 

//As to how, all I can figure is that I didn’t possess enough ‘material’ to coat you and form a separate entity, that is until the other changeling died, and their substance merged with mine, giving me enough to separate, and still leave you safe.

//That’s….that’s wonderful!// Julian exclaimed, then after a moment, //but we couldn’t communicate…//

//I know, it was difficult not sensing you like this, but I so wanted to hold you and be held by you…// he let his words trail, not sure how else to explain it. 

//I did too,// Julian replied, understanding all too well. //So, I take it you merged back with me, that’s why we are talking now…right?//

//Right, but now I have some movement of my own,// Odo teased, as another tentacle sprang out and the tip turned into a mouth and kissed Julian on the cheek. 

//Ah! You are so…weird!// Julian laughed, brushing the wild pair of lips away from him, and continued to laugh as another tentacle came out and started tickling; //Stop!// he laughed, from being assaulted by wild kisses and tickle torture. When it did stop, Julian settled into a soft laugh, and hugged himself, to be rewarded by the substance wrapping around him, giving him a hug. //I love you, Odo, even if you are weird.// he smiled. 

//And I love you, Julian, even if you are a solid,// Odo chuckled. 

Julian saw Cuddles staring at him, and gestured for the seal pup to come close, but it took awhile before it did so. //Guess he’s confused too,// Julian thought to Odo.

//How are you confused?//

//Well, I suddenly wanted to know how you could be separate and me continue to maintain the functions of the…membrane; you said yourself you maintained it…how can you if you are not connected to me// 

//Don’t know, I don’t have all the answers. I can only tell you I would not have done so if I felt that you were in any danger…//

//Oh, I know that, I was just wondering, and wondering…//

//How this may aid in our going home?// 

//Yeah.//

//Don’t know, Julian. As you said to me, one day at a time…okay?//

//Okay, it’s not like we have a choice,// he replied, settling down to get more rest, this time as he cuddled up to Cuddles, he felt what could be describe as a warm blanket wrap him, holding him tightly, and he loved the feeling and never slept better than he did that night.

************

Another week passed, but this time their adventures were increased for at times when they chose, Odo would take his own form, and via hand signals, were able to communicate basic things, and together they played, explored and hunted Z-Fish, now twice the fun. 

At night they would make love and as Julian drifted off to sleep, Odo would merge with him, told him he loved him, and then wrap himself around Julian like a protective coat of armor; it was heaven, but nothing lasts forever. 

On one of their hunt’s Julian signaled he spotted something, and the two of them swam toward the strange light they saw…moving. It didn’t take long to notice it was some form of underwater vehicle, and instinct more than brains caused Julian and Odo to take hiding, until they knew what or who was in the sub heading their way. To their surprise it was Jem Hadar with a Vorta, and they appeared to be looking for something. 

So they could communicate, Odo merged with Julian, //I think they’ll looking for the ship that crashed.//

//But they came from that way, you think they could have missed it?// 

//One way to find out…?// 

//Guess so,// Julian agreed and waited until it was safe and then swam in the direction of the Jem Hadar wreckage. 

It took him some time to arrive, for there turned out to be more than one sub searching the area. //I think they found the ship, so what….//

//The changeling; they are looking for the changeling, it’s the only reason they would use so much resources after finding the ship itself,// Odo stated with concern. 

//But it’s…gone.// 

//We know that, but they don’t, and they won’t stop searching until either they find us or…who knows what?//

//The beacon! What if they find it?// 

//They may already have, and a logical deduction is that who ever set it is long gone, not being able to normally survive in this environment.//

//Do you think there is anyway we could…make them think the changeling was taken…?// 

//They may already, but I don’t see how we can do anything without being noticed. Its best we keep low and hope for the best.//

Julian sighed, //I agree.// He reached out and grabbed Cuddles, //you get him, I’ll get us home,// he thought, and when Odo had a secure hold of the feisty pup, Julian took them home, but it was a long journey, for they had to dodge several Jem Hadar ships, but soon they found their hidden cave and enjoyed it’s sanctuary. 

//Well, that was fun,// Julian thought sarcastically. 

//It seems there must be something interfering with their sensors, for they didn’t pick us up, but Dax said they picked up our life signs, but it was altered.//

//I guess picking up and pin pointing are two different things,// Julian replied, then had gave a soft groan. //That means they detect a changeling and won’t leave until they find it…damn it!// 

//Ah, I see the problem,// Odo replied, feeling Julian’s frustration and concern. 

//So, what do we do?//

//Sit tight…and wait.// 

Julian could sense Odo thinking and didn’t like the vibe he was getting, //Don’t you dare leave me alone on this planet,// he said, his emotions clear that he couldn’t take it. 

Odo had been thinking of exchanging himself to get them to leave and make sure Julian was safe, but hearing the fear in Julian’s mind and feeling it in his heart, he knew that would be worse then both of them being captured by the Founders. //I promise, I won’t leave you,// he replied, knowing it was the only way to calm his love. //We’ll think of something…I hope.// 

************

A day passed and things didn’t seem to be getting any better as they waited to see what would happen with the Jem Hadar and their Vorta’s nosing around. When the com badge started vibrating, neither of them thought it was Starfleet, but they knew they had to check it out. 

//Let me go,// Odo said softly, //I can keep out of sight better and sneak a look, then if it is Fleet, I’ll make contact with them, if not, I’ll head back here; okay?// 

Julian didn’t like the idea, but he knew Odo was right, his Changeling lover could keep out of sight a lot better than he could, so he simply agreed, and felt the loss as Odo separated himself from Julian’s body. His lover gave him a deep sweet kiss before leaving in the shape of a large Z-fish; Julian did laugh having to stop Cuddles from chasing it as he had been trained to do so. 

He moved to a corner in the cave and took one of the water proof pads that he was using to catalog his discoveries and started adding more, and rereading the list, giving himself something to do while he waited…

Time was a strange thing down here, for they didn’t have the sun to signal their bioclocks, but yet they did manage to tell night and day and get a general sense of an hour passing compared to hours passing, and Julian was not only worried for Odo had been gone for over five hours, but he also felt sick. He realized that he and Odo had only remained separated for no more than two-three hours at any one time, this was far the most time they had been separated, and he wondered if his illness was mental or a physical reaction to Odo being gone. He thought about going to find Odo and started toward the cave entrance but felt dizzy and weak, and all he could was lay in his alcove and wait for Odo’s return and hope it was something simple. 

As he grew more ill, he did manage to grab the medical scanner, but it didn’t read anything wrong, so he could only think that perhaps it was a mental reaction, so he closed his eyes and tried to focus to regain some control, but it wasn’t helping. At the sound of a seal barking he shifted to see a massive blob, with strange flippers slinking in the cave and he knew it was Odo, and that he too was suffering. It took all he had to shift his weak body toward Odo, and he reached out his hand, and when they touch…a spark of life jolted through them. 

It gave Julian more energy to move toward Odo and allow him to merge over his body, and the completion felt not only good, but like they had kept the other from dying; for that was how they both had felt separated so long. //What happened?// Julian asked in concern for his love. 

//I don’t know. It took me more time than I thought to reach the surface undetected, and saw that it was the Vorta in an environmental suit and a Founder, over looking the beacon. Then I tried to get back to you, but the longer it took me, the more difficult it became to move and I began to feel…//

//Ill, weak, I felt the same, and I was going to look for you, but I couldn’t move very well either. Odo…I really think we were…dying,// he thought softly, fear and concern in his thoughts. 

//I…well it felt that way to me too,// Odo replied, returning Julian’s concern. //We have never been separated very long, and perhaps, even if I can reform into a separate entity, that we are still bonded on a deeper level.// 

//I have to agree,// Julian replies, laying down, letting them both rest. 

There was silence, but it was comfortable, as they both relaxed, taking comfort in being with the other. //I did learn something interesting,// Odo suddenly said. 

//What?//

//I heard the Vorta mention that there was no oxygen in the above atmosphere, and taking that into account, it makes sense why I couldn’t help you breath up there…there is no breathable air for you to have, no matter what I may do; I’m not a chemist,// he laughed. 

Julian laughed too, //True, and if that is the key, than there is a good chance that in a normal environment I will be able to breath normal, and we will be able to go home,// he smiled, taking this as a good sign. //I wonder why the others didn’t figure this out?//

//Perhaps the whole situation was too new for them, plus, they couldn’t stay very long, and so they didn’t have time to look over all the options; who knows, they may know this now, but they have not been able to return…//

//Nor will they be able to if they keep hanging around…damn! Did you hear anything else?//

//Only that they can detect a changeling life form, but not pinpoint it, and the Founder was very perturbed. Julian, I’m not sure how much longer we can stay hidden…eventually…// 

//I know; we may have to go to the them and hope for the best…though I don’t relish the idea, I don’t see much choice either.// 

//Ah, Julian…?// Odo started, pointing out the strange feeling he was picking up. 

//Yeah, I feel it too,// Julian replies as he sits up, //It’s what we felt in the ship…it’s another changeling; I guess they decided to take things into their own hands,// he thought as a shadow loomed over the cavern entrance, then something started to move in. //I think we’re about to have company.// 

//And we forgot to put out he good china,// Odo teased, sensing Julian’s fear. 

Julian snickered, //Thanks,// he laughed knowing his love was trying to ease his fear. 

The form swam inside the cavern, and with the crystal light, they could see what looked like a large seal, but Cuddles didn’t believe it and barked at it, but Julian kept him back, and watched as the form shifted into the Founder Odo had seen on the surface. The eyes that looked back at them were dark and puzzled. 

//Might as well get this over with,// Julian thought as he reached his arm out, his palm open, knowing that when they touched they would have some kind of connection. 

The Founder looked at him still puzzled, then floated forward and took his hand, and the connection like before was made…confusion. Odo extended a tentacle and made a connection to the Founder and let them link; the sensation of not only two, but three minds touching was unique and slightly unexpected by all involved. 

//Odo…you are the one called Odo,// The Founder thought, with some puzzlement and concern. //Who is the other one, and what is going on here?// 

//Yes, my name is Odo, and the other is Julian, he is my companion,// Odo said, to prevent too much conversation. //The one you seek died,// he stated flatly. 

//But I sense…// the founder started to say, but then his mind was flooded with images of what had occurred, these images coming from the third one…Julian. He was the Changeling seeking comfort and finding it in this unusual pairing, and thus passing with ease and merging with Odo upon its death. He also sensed the bond between the solid and Odo and was amazed, shocked, and a bit disturbed by it. //Such things are not possible,// he thought wearyingly. 

//Obviously they are,// Odo replied, for he could sense that Julian was going to let him handle this situation, which was for the better. //He and I are now one, and we happen to be happy with the results, your…opinion is of no concern to me or him. However, we do wish you to leave; for as long as you are here, we are not able to return to our home.//

//Ah, the Federation,// the Founder stated with some disdain. //I think the solid would make a good source of study…//

//Unless you are planning to kill me, I will not let you touch him,// Odo growled, his emotions flooding the other, forcing him to disjoin from them. 

Julian’s eyes had a deep smirk of satisfaction at the exchange and seeing the Founder pushed back by Odo’s love for him. He kept his hand extended and chuckled when he saw the Founder didn’t want to touch him, only Odo, so he lowered his hand; //He doesn’t understand, does he?// Julian thought to Odo who agreed when he linked with the Founder. 

The Founder was still shocked, for he thought he would only sense Odo, but the third was still there, just as strong, even if they were not touching anymore. //How is this possible?//

//How is unimportant,// Odo replied, for he didn’t want the Founder involved with them at all. //All you have to know, you know, so go and leave us be.// 

//I don’t know what hold this solid has over you…// the other started to think, but was interrupted. 

//Don’t you get it?// Julian interrupted. //We’re bonded, we are now one. Why…is unknown, it just is. The one you are searching for is dead, there was nothing I could do,// Julian stated, his emotions of regret and concern flooding through. //We don’t want to deal with you, so go away…just go away.// 

//You expect me to simply leave after discovering….// he gestured with his other hand toward them, //this…abomination?// 

Odo retrieved his connection but not before sending a growl of anger toward the Changeling. Julian pointed out of the cavern, indicating the Founder should go. //I don’t know if he’ll leave,// Julian thought to Odo.//

//If he knows what’s good for him he’ll leave.//

//Odo…he has an entire fleet at his disposal…// Julian thought with concern, seeing the Founder fold his arms around his chest staring at them. Julian pointed hard, his eyes narrowed in anger, showing he wanted the Founder to leave. //We may have to find another place to hide.// 

A sense of reason came over Odo once more, //There is no place to hide, they know of us and one Changeling can sense another…they would only find us again.// 

Julian folded his arms across his chest and let Odo extend another tentacle. He felt the link, and heard the conversation and was angered at the disdain the Founder was giving toward him. 

//Why will you not go?// Odo asked, though he had a good idea. 

//You are one of us…not one of them…// the Founder replied. 

//That is where you are wrong, we are now one, it is a fact, and one that I accept as does my chosen companion…//

//You are actually telling me that you…you chose…him?// he asked in disbelief. 

//Yes, and again, what does it matter to you. I have made my choice to remain with my friends long before today, surely you know this, and I have not changed my mind. My bonding with Julian is a blessing, and I could care less what you think about it, only that you leave us alone. We are no threat to you…//

//What do you think will happen if they find out that we…we can ‘bond’// he thought in disgust, //with solids?// 

//Well, if you don’t go around telling anyone, they won’t know, will they?// Julian replied, not able to keep out of it anymore. 

//How could they not know,// the Founder snapped. 

Julian thought it a bad idea, but Odo thought it a logical course to get the Founder to leave; he disengaged his link and then he separated from Julian and formed his own body. Then once more he linked with the Founder, as Julian could only watch with concern, no longer connected, yet he could still feel both their presences, and if he touched Odo, he could pick up his emotions, but nothing more. 

//So, you are not one,// the Founder said, feeling as he was lied to. 

//We are, but for a brief time we can separate from each other, for we are still individuals, but…// he really didn’t want to admit this, but he opened the gate, it was too late to close it now. //We both will die if not connected to one another again…we are one. But as Julian said, no one has to know…//

//I’ll know, and thus the other Founders,// he retorted. //You should come with us and let us heal you…//

//No, I will not leave Julian,// he growled, sensing that other’s intent to grab him, so he pushed him away hard and was going to jump back to Julian when the other Founder reached out and grabbed him with a firm tentacle around his waist. Odo whirled toward his captive, and was going to deliver a blow, when from the corner of his eye he saw Julian rise to give aid, then suddenly he vanished in a sparkle of light…someone transported him away. //NO!//

************

Julian was moving forward to help Odo when he felt the tingle of the transporter beam, and then tried to touch Odo, but the Founder kept him just out of reach and then he was gone, swept away and now in a large fish tank, as he called it. He looked around to see he was in sickbay, and that he was in a large tank on the Defiant. He shifted his body to the top and climbed up, and with great care, he focused on his body, as Odo had shown him, and slowly he felt the change in his body, though minimal…he gasped in air in his lungs. 

“By jove, are you all right?” Miles as he moved over to Julian when he heard his choking. 

Julian shook his head yes, and tried to use his voice, it was weak, “Odo,” he said, and gasped for air again as he was helped out of the tank. 

“How are you breathing,” Dax asked as she too came to help Julian to a biobed, seeing him out of the tank. 

“Odo still down there,” Julian rasped, his breathing getting easier, but he was dizzy and his balance was off due to the new environment. “You need…we have too…” he couldn’t focus, his body was being flooded with too much oxygen having been use to the lesser amount he got from the water below, and soon he passed out. 

“What does he mean Odo is still down there, I thought they were connected?” Miles asks with concern?” 

Dax ran a scanner, “I’m picking up changeling DNA, but not as much as the first time,” she shrugged. “Perhaps the Founders did something.”

“The Captain won’t be too happy to know we have to go back,” Miles stated. 

“I don’t know if we will, it took a lot for us to get in undetected in the first place,” she replied, then placed a warm blanket on Julian as he lay unconscious on the biobed, concern on her face. “I’ll go inform him of our status,” she said, then left. 

Miles looked at his friend, noticing how the month and a half in the ocean had toned his body, and his hair, had grown some, as it now draped his face somewhat. “You do get yourself in the most interesting of messes, don’t you,” he said softly, glad his best friend was back safe and sound. 

***********

Back on DS9, Ben Sisko stood in the infirmary alone with Jadzia Dax and Miles O’Brien and Doctor Garani, all looking concerned. 

“What’s causing it?” Ben asked as he looked over to the biobed that contained his CMO who never regained consciousness after being rescued from the water planet he had been trapped on for over a month and a half. 

“I don’t know what’s causing it, only that he’s dying, Captain. The best I can tell is that there are vital chemicals that his body now needs after being merged with Odo’s substance, and he isn’t getting them, and I can’t reproduce them,” Garani stated firmly, her own frustration showing in her tone. 

“In other words, without Odo, he’s dead?” Miles asked for clarification. 

“Bottom line…yes,” the doctor replied. 

“But the Founders have Odo,” Dax replied with concern. 

“How long?” 

Garani looked pale, “I’d say five, six more hours at best,” she stated uneasily. 

Everyone looked like they were going to be ill themselves, “It’ll take half of that to even get close to the planet,” Miles stated, reflecting everyone’s thoughts. “Not to mention going up against the Jem Hadar, and trying to find Odo in that huge mess, it took us several hours the last time…” 

Ben placed a firm hand on Mile’s shoulder, “We can’t go back. More Jem Hadar ships moved into that sector over an hour ago, I’m…” he looked at Miles, Jadzia and Garani, “I’m sorry.” 

The look of defeat filled all their eyes. Ben looked at the Doctor, “make him as comfortable as possible,” he stated, then turned to leave, he was hurting like the others at the thought of Julian’s death, but it was war, and he didn’t have the luxury of submitting to his feelings. “Call me…” he didn’t want to say when it was over, but he knew they understood, and he left. 

“Surely there must be something…?” Miles asked in desperation looking at Garani. 

The Bajoran Doctor only shook her head no, gave a I’m sorry look and moved to monitor Julian and see that he was as comfortable as she could make him before the end occurred. 

“We should have just left him,” Miles growled somewhat. 

“We didn’t know this would happen, and we didn’t want him to fall into the enemies hands…we…we only did what we thought was best…we didn’t know.” Jadzia replied, trying to bring comfort to both of them. 

“Julian knew, he told us to get Odo…”

“We left orbit the moment he was on board,” she sighed. There was nothing to say, so she rubbed Mile’s shoulder and moved to stand next to Julian’s unconscious form, and took his hand. It was strange to feel the slight membrane of the changeling DNA over his skin, but it had become apart of him, and he couldn’t survive without it. It struck her as a unique symbiotic pairing, but that was what it was, and much like the Dax within her, Julian couldn’t survive without his Changeling… Fear took her heart at the thought that perhaps Odo could not survive without his companion Julian. She closed her eyes, and prayed for a miracle, for that was the only thing that was going to save her dearest friend. Just then the station went to Red Alert. 

*************

//Who said no one listens when you pray,// Jadzia thought as she stood silently in sickbay, along with Miles, Ben and the female Changeling and two Jem Hadar, and a Vorta clone of Weyon. She watched as the Jem Hadar carried a large container and by the substance could tell it was Odo and they brought it toward Julia’s biobed. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Ben said, “But why are you doing this?” he asked the Female Changeling that was in charge of the great link. 

“Odo will not survive without his symbiot, and as a child of the Great Link, he must survive; even if it is with…with a solid,” she stated. 

They watched as the Jem Hadar poured the ooze onto Julian’s body, and all watched as it slowly connected and merged and Julian’s vitals started to rise almost immediately; though not quite normal, he was no longer dying. Then slowly his eyes started to flutter, and then all looked at large doe eyes that were soft and puzzled, but happy. 

“Julian?” Miles called out, taking his friend’s hand. 

Julian turned toward his friend and smiled, and then he turned to the Female Changeling, “Thank you, from both of us,” he whispered, his voice weak. 

The Female Changeling nodded, then with a gesture, the Vorta and her and the Jem Hadar stood together and then vanished in a transporter beam. 

“Is Odo, Okay?” Jadzia asked as she moved up toward Julian. 

Julian smiled, glad to be back on DS9, “Yes, he’s fine, we’re fine…just…tired.”

“Sleep,” Ben stated, glad that there was not one more victim of this damn war; that for a moment, two sides came together to save a life, Odo’s and Julian’s. “We have plenty of time to talk later,” he stated, then seeing his CMO and Constable sleeping he gestured for the others to follow with him. 

“That was close,” Jadzia stated. 

“Too close if you ask me,” Miles added. 

Doctor Garani joined them, “I was scanning the transition, and I think with some work, I can help them to separate for longer and longer periods, as if it could ever be a permanent separation…?” she shrugged. 

“I guess, we take it one day at a time, Doctor. All that matters is that they are both back and safe and sound,” Ben stated as the others nodded in agreement. 

****Epilogue*****

Several individuals stood on a fair size land mass over seeing vast amounts of ocean, as they stood waiting in their environmental suits. They all turned toward the sound of a splash behind them and approached the two figures that emerged from the waters. 

“Doctor, Constable, it’s good to see you both doing well,” Ben Sisko stated as he shook both their hands. 

Jadzia and Miles gave Julian a half hug, then stepped back to look at the young man, who was using a portable mouth breather while on the surface, and who smiled at them warmly. 

“Captain, it’s good to see you too,” Odo said on behalf of the two of them, since Julian couldn’t talk with the air piece in his mouth. “I take it you’ve taken it upon yourself to receive the latest update and list of supplies,” Odo smile warmly. 

“I have, and I wanted to check on you two, and see how the colonization was going,” Ben stated easily. 

Julian touched Odo’s shoulder, and Odo smiled, “Julian says that the Talorian people are adapting very well as has the environment adapted to them. Though there will still be some changes, it is moving along very well.” Odo looks at Julian and nods, “He also thanks you for letting us have this reassignment.” 

Ben took Julian’s hand and shook it. “Don’t thank me, it was all the cataloging and the report you did while here that proved this place the perfect place for the Talorian people to relocate to, for with their sun dying, and they being a water race…no, don’t thank me. I’m only glad you and Odo are happy here, and StarFleet is thrilled for this led us to a wonderful treaty between the Talorian people and the Federation, and this Planet is a great location for us in our defense in the war,” he stated. 

The mention of the war brought a shadow across Julian’s eyes, but he said nothing. He turned at the sound of a small seal bark, of a seal that had surfaced only long enough to bark and then submerged. Julian smirked and then turned to Odo, touched his shoulder, then moved to hug Miles and Jadzia, then jumped into the water, not noticing Odo’s chuckle. 

“What was that all about?” Jadzia asked. 

Odo settle his laughter, “Oh, just that Aquaman was needed once again,” he replied, knowing the others wouldn’t understand it. That Julian had taken not only to being back on this planet, now called Urias, after one of the Talorian kings, and being a head physician among the Talorian people, he also took to his old role as protector to the some of the sea creatures; and it seemed they took to him protecting them, for like now, they would literally seek him out and he would go…it was marvelous. 

“Aqua…what?” Miles asked. 

“Never mind,” Odo smiled. He lifted the satchel with the information pad and handed it over to Captain Sisko. “I know you can’t stay long; it’ll be good once the base is built, and then we can visit more,” he added. 

“That should be by the end of the month,” Miles replied. 

Odo moved to the edge of the land mass, “Well, until then, take it easy. Now, if you’d excuse me, I think Aquaman needs his sidekick,” he teased, and with a wave jumped into the water, leaving a very puzzled group behind. He swam quickly and saw his bonded, his mate…his husband, staring down a Rockshark, along with two other Talorian, that didn’t look too much different from Julian, only they were blond and fair skin, he was dark and golden…the shark didn’t stand a chance, and knew it, for it fled. 

Odo swam up to his love and embraced him, //ready?//

Julian turned and smiled, //That was a short visit?//

//Well, I rather be with you, and besides, I though you would need your sidekick,// he teased. 

Julian leaned in and kissed him, //I told you, they// he nodded toward the two Talorian males that waved their thanks for the help and moved off, //are my sidekicks…you and I are one.// 

Odo glowed, //Yes…one.// 

//Ready to go home?// 

//Yes,// Odo replied warmly. 

Julian moved the long strands of his hair behind his ear, and then placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled, though it came out rather strangely underwater. Suddenly a large white seal, with a smaller one, and three tiny ones headed toward him. //Here comes the kiddies,// Julian teased. 

Odo laughed, //let’s go home,// he said, and then merged around his love, and they swam as one to their new home as their adopted family headed by Cuddles followed behind. 


End file.
